D-Style
D-Style (Dagger Style) is an emergent gameplay style that is used in all versions of GunZ. D-Style is fairly common on private GunZ servers but it is rarely seen on mainstream GunZ versions such as IJJI GunZ, NA GunZ and EU GunZ. It exploits basic flaws in the game engine to cancel moves that would otherwise be time-consuming and expose the user to risk. D-Stylers are at a disadvantage to their K-Stylers peers due to their lack of a block and a windup-type stun but can still hold their own against them. A great D-Styler is capable of stringing together techniques to outmaneuver his opponent. It is essential to be able to improvise one's strategy to new situations (like with any style). Being able to go from a tumble directly into a yoyo step is a sign of a knowledgeable D-Styler. Knowing the basics of timing, angles and other factors can lead to a generic flow that can be called "D-Style". The most basic tools a D-Styler has, used after select the dagger, are Stab (Left Mouse Button) and *Lunge (Right Mouse Button). Stabbing cancels certain animations such as wall running, wall climbing, ground movement (if held) and dashes. Lunging may be very useful in certain situations but extended lunge is usually a better option. Dagger Train + Stab The staple ground movement of a D-Styler, the Dagger Train is both fast and effective. Used for evasion or attacking, the Dagger Train should be mastered. Reverse Stab if you add Dash. Dagger Hop + Dash + Stab Dagger Hop allows a fast and effective way to move around the map. It can be used to simply move at higher speeds than normal, evade an opponent or attack an opponent (point dagger at opponent). Dagger Flash + Dash + Stab > Dash (other side) + Stab (optional) Dagger Flash is a quick and easy way to move around the map, evade attacks or attack an opponent. Dagger Flash has 2 dashes in 1 jump, which is nice. Float Step + Stab + Jump This is a very basic move that is invaluable. Anywhere from evading a slash, moving out of the way of a grenade or starting any number of gun moves, Float Step is priceless. When doing a Float Step, it should look like your character is jump into the air diagonally. Gear Tap if you perform the diagonal extended dash without stab (less maneuverable, advantage over changing weapons from the stab and capacity to do gun moves faster).Triple Stab if you add Dash (other side) + Stab > Dash (other side) + Stab. Wall Cancel (off wall) + Stab (cancel animation) > Dash (at wall) + Stab Wall Cancel is an invaluable move allowing a person to climb a wall in a matter of seconds. Nearly all wall moves start with a Wall Cancel. Hells Climb Wall Hang + Forward Key) repeat Jump + Stab Hells Climb used to be the fastest and easiest way to climb a wall at extreme speeds (for the servers who this move is patched: in the start of Jump + Stab release the holding buttons, during the Jump + Stab you hold this buttons again). Multi Wall Running Running (walk horizontally at the wall) > Jump + Stab > Dash (at wall looking at 45°angle) > 2x Jump Multi Wall Running is the extension of horizontal form to climb a wall (while Wall Cancel and Hells Climb are vertical forms to climb a wall). Wall Raid Running > Stab > Jump (immediately) Sometimes it is useful to run on a wall for an extended period of time ie: your ally is being attacked on the other side of the map and you need to get there quickly. Mostly a flashy move, Wall Raid has it's uses. SHS (Shimmer Shot) + Shot + Reload > Dagger + Dash Basically a Slash Shot (K-Style) but without the slash and jump. Lot's of evasion and maneuverability. Switch Dash if you train this move without shooting. JSD (Jump Shot Dash) > Gun + Shot + Reload > Dagger + Dash The most basic gun move that a dagger has. In it's simplest form, you can chain this move fairly quickly allowing many shots to be fired in a short amount of time and adding some evasiveness to your style. This move really is basically a Slash Shot (K-Style), but without the slash. Even more evasion and maneuverability than Shimmer Shot. JSF (Jump Shot Flash) if you add Stab > Dash (other side) + Stab (optional). YS (YoYo Step) + Gun (at the same time) > Dash (at height of jump) > Shot + Reload Male characters can do YoYo with all weapons. YoYo is what most D-Stylers are known for. It is a largely evasive and easily chained gun move. Usually when a person wants to shoot their gun, they are unable of any quick or evasive movements (other than tumble). With YoYo, you are able to dash (quick movement) and shoot at the same time. YS SHS if you add SHS (it changes to dagger faster and can allow for the player to use an evasive move like Dagger Flash quicker). YS Half if you add Dagger + Dash (other side) + Stab > Dash (other side) (the dash and stab are done before landing. The YS Half greatly increases the evasiveness and maneuverability). YS Quarter if you add Dagger + Dash (other side) + Stab > Dash (other side) + Stab (both stabs and dashes are done before landing. The YS Quarter greatly increases the evasiveness and maneuverability even beyond that of the YS Half). *YS Phantom if you add Tumble + Shot + Reload (similar to a YS Half, the YS Phantom uses a tumble instead of a dash, adding some Phantom ability but removing the ability to have a quick response). YS Wall if you cancel a animation of wall move and add YS (with Wall Cancel or Wall Running it has good evasion and can be used to get a better view / aim of a target, with Hells Climb the dash at height of jump is a different timing than that of a normal YS making the move hard to do at first and difficult to use efficiently but is perfect for duels in places like Mansion or Shower Room). YS Perfect if you execute the YS in chaining without mistake (it's best use if for reloading while in a fight). BS (Blink Step) > Jump + Dagger (at the same time) > Dash (at height of jump) > Gun + Shot + Reload Female characters cannot do YS with Shotguns and Rocket Launchers. So in order to get around this basic flaw, BS was created. Is basically a normal YS but with switching between guns and dagger. You can execute BS in wall like YS. Walk Charge Directional Key > Hold Stab + Press Enter > Press Stab once (to exit chat typing) Useful for when you are in a fight and need to charge up a massive. While the chat box is open, any massive or attack will cause you to slide in the direction of the attack. *E-Lunge (Extended Lunge) Key > Directional Key + Alternative Button When E-Lunge, your character will seem to slide forward / sideways / backwards at very high speeds and propels your character farther than a normal lunge. E-Lunge extends the hit range of a normal lunge by about 2x and increases the distance traveled by about 4x (depending on direction of E-Lunge). Very useful for knocking down or hurting an opponent while minimizing the risk to oneself, E-Lunge is the tool for the job. *Curved E-Lunge if you turn the camera as far as possible left or right before perform E-Lunge (larger hitbox and more maneuverability). Block Tap a opponent is blocking, look all the way up or down > Stab > Dash The most basic way for a D-Styler to avoid getting recoiled from attacking a block. There are many different ways to Block Tap, the easiest being looking up or down while stabbing. Another way to Block Tap is to stand in line with an opponent, look the same way they are, stab and dash. Massive Tap if you prevents the opponent from using their massive instantly pushing them back through of push back of the stab (is able to make an opponent stand still and be unable to move while you shoot at them). *Ghost Evade recoiled by a block, looks 45 degrees to the left or right to avoid getting massived Block Tapping is a nice and effective way of avoiding getting recoiled but sometimes you may still be recoiled by a block. With Ghost Evade, you may avoid being massived by turning your hitbox 45 degress to the left or right of an opponent. In addition you can also flip evade, same exact thing except this will dodge the flip. *Magic Switch Evade + Gun > Shot + Reload When getting massived, you receive a huge amount of recoil which compensate for the amount of time an opponent cannot move or attack cause by the massive. By Ghost Evade, you take away the compensation of a massive and are able to get a few shots off at an opponent who is inches away and unable to move. *Fade Shot + Tumble + Shot + Reload > Dagger + Dash (when dagger comes out) When you try perform any type of gun movement but failure resulting in one tumble that you can use with intent of Phantom. Dagger Machine around an opponent > Continuously Stab (note: remember that the delay times on the daggers could effect 1-Speed, 2-Timing, 3-Number of hits it takes to kill) The basic D-Style trap. When an opponent is stabbed, they get stuned for a small period of time. While the speed of a dagger may not be able to keep them permanently stunned, keeping behind the opponent causes them to be unable to defend, attack or escape. Dagger Machine was a Stab the opponent in the back and dashing to the front, stabbing them again, then stabbing them in the back and repeat. I've seen this done successfully and if done correctly, it will leave the opponent in an Animation Lock, unable to react and move (you can start a Dagger Machine from the front but maintaining distance will help keep momentum). Dagger Juggle an opponent is in the air use Dagger Machine A more advanced trap, the Dagger Juggle alows for insta kills with high speed daggers. Like the Dagger Machine, Dagger Juggle uses the stun of a dagger to keep an opponent from doing anything, however it also utilizes the pushback from the stab to keep the opponent in the air. Phantom (all moves marked with * refer to Phantom) ability to dodge attacks through a method other than blocking Phantom is the ability to dodge an attack by moving or shrinking the size of a player hitbox. A hitbox is the area in which a player character can give or recieve attacks. Tumble and Lunge temporarily shrinks the player hitbox to about half it's normal size. Moves like Ghost Evade, Magic Switch and all moves who defending players hitbox out of the range of the attacking players hitbox. Category:Tutorials